memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dog
Breeds I'm not an expert on dog breeds, so I don't know what breeds the other dogs are. Ideally, I'd like to add the breed of every single dog to the captions, so if anybody else is a little more knowledgeable about dogs, please add the breeds. After checking out the homepage of the American Kennel Club I think the puppy from and the left puppy from are most likely Golden Retrievers. The Troi family dog could be a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. I think Beverly as a dog and Janeway's puppies are most likely Irish Setters, just like Molly. And could the Q dog be a bloodhound? I'd also like to know, what breeds Maura and Neeka are in real life, I guess Rhylo is a Chinese Crested. --Jörg 14:42, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I can understand the logic behind moving the different breeds of dogs to their own pages, but I'm not sure if it's particularly the best idea unless the specific breed of dog was identified in the episode, otherwise it seems as if the breed was referenced even though it wasn't. Thoughts? -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 02:53, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Separate Wolf? Maybe Wolf should get it's own page? Any thoughts? Jaf 13:39, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Should the category be changed from "Earth" to something different? Klingon dogs and ones from the Q continuum are featured on the page as well. Is there an "Animal" category? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 21:26, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) Doesn't Ensign Sito have to use the internal sensors to find a lost dog in Lower Decks? I don't have the episode handy, or I'd include it in the article. Scruffers? Under the list of individual dogs, there's a link to a dog named Scruffers. Anyone know whose dog this might be? Removed :Dogs tend to enjoy chasing and sometimes killing cats Just like on Cat... erm... huh? -- sulfur 15:24, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Removed text I removed the text " of the Papillon breed" from the following sentence: :The Trois owned a little dog of the Papillon breed when Deanna Troi was still a baby. The breed was never identified on-screen, and there doesn't seem to be a consensus as to what the breed actually is. Plus, since the pet was from Betazoid, was it even an Earth dog breed? -- Renegade54 15:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Dog in Star Trek Into Darkness Can anyone identify the breed of Noel Clarke's dog in Star Trek Into Darkness? Is it a or possibly a German Shepherd? --Defiant (talk) 11:13, May 16, 2013 (UTC) It looks like a Swissy Saint. We have one : ) http://imgur.com/Eaf1X6Z http://imgur.com/SSduOll http://imgur.com/J4kTLoo http://imgur.com/PMZBD72 Definitely a St. Bernard mix. Can't find any info via imdb. Help appreciated! Possibly an Aussie Saint (Australian Shepherd/St. Bernard mix) Here's ours: http://i.imgur.com/uhxfTTT.jpg 08:49, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Removed speculation I've removed a statement commenting that and Goldie "may have been previous dogs of" Jonathan Archer's, as this is speculation. --Defiant (talk) 11:20, January 19, 2016 (UTC)